The Gelel Chronicles: High-School of the Dead
by An Instrumentality of Humanity
Summary: With the help of Darthtatersalad, this story is being redone and is currently being reconstructed. A new plot and a new pairing, Naruto and Shizuka Marikawa. Following the Manga story line.


*-***Author's Note**: To my sincerest apologize I am very sorry for not posting and hope to make it up to you. This is all I can give, this is "The Gelel Chronicles: High School of the Dead".

I am sorry for this, but I'm moving this up a head as plan, so this is going to be a few cut scenes of the different scenes involving Naruto when the OUTBREAK has begun before and after the time Naruto is revealed about his origins.

Also, the scene that I chose to stop at is where Naruto rescues Rei and tells of his origins from there.

The pairing is a Naruto and Shizuka Marikawa. I know if it is convoluted but I think Rei is good for someone to talk with (even though I find her shallow). Also, I'm going by the Manga of the H.O.T.D. series. Please review.*-*

**Ps.** also I ask that you go on my profile and read the illustration that explains the Gelel Chronicles. You will understand what this story will be focusing on. This is mostly an illustration of how everything is going down in this remake of my Gelel Chronicles.

[Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own H.O.T.D.]

* * *

-**Utopian Forces' Database**-

**Utopian Forces' 2nd Division: Earth Branch.  
Clone No.225, First name, Naruto.  
Category class: C-class.  
Clan Surname and Kekkei genkai or Dōjutsu Status: Unknown, Unknown.**

-**End of Utopian Forces' Database**-

…

Due to me needing to fast forward I'm going to write it the way I make it in my Author's Notes.

Okay it starts out like this:

Naruto is a history teacher of Fujimi Academy, where he teaches everything there is to know about the history of Japan and the other countries of the entire world. This Naruto of my creation has a playful yet serious personality that balances out a bit. Unlike most appearances the only significant change is the color of his blonde hair. Still being a blonde, his golden hair has a green hue to it and his eyes are crimson.

Within the illustration explaining the Gelel Chronicles, Naruto's theme as a Shinobi isn't all shinobi, he is a hybrid. His main theme is that of a European Knight with the Shinobi attributes. For example, a Samurai that utilizes chakra from Iron Country, this thesis explained on my profile will help you understand.

Naruto can perform Jutsus but not complete overly demolishing enemy type Jutsus. Also, you may not understand but there will be a part that will make Naruto Godlike, not in the way you have always known, but a new kind of Godlike that you will completely believe is unique.

This is going to be a bit of a spoiler but this needs to be known, due to the story following the ways of Gelel, the power of Gelel is so potent that it is able to halt aging. So Naruto is basically immortal to some extent. Also, Naruto is only given fragments of Bijū chakra that allows him to be a _Jinchūrikimodoki_ (Pseudo-Jinchūriki) and even though he doesn't have the full on powers of a real one, he is still very strong.

Ps. He won't be all that oblivious.

…

Now comes' the relations to the other characters of the H.O.T.D. series.

Due to Naruto being a teacher, he already knows about Takashi Komuro, Rei Miyamoto, Saeko Busujima, Kohta Hirano, Takagi Saya, and Shizuka Marikawa.

His relationship with Takashi is something I can only put as descent, Takashi has him as a first period teacher (Takashi usually ditches at fifth period) so the only thing that I can say that both don't mind each other.

His relationship with Rei is much better than that of Shido Koichi and Rei finds him more of a friend to talk to than a teacher.

His relationship with Saeko is just like that of Rei's but both know each other a little longer and Naruto knows a bit of Saeko's past. Like Rei, she thinks of him as a friend to talk to.

His relationship with Takagi is more of a mutual respect toward each other. While Saya may find him somewhat stupid for his playful side, but she rather enjoys a little closure due to him giving her advice on Takashi. (Yes, he knows that she has a crush on Takashi). Naruto only sees Takagi a bit of a good student due to her high intellect, something that the other High School students lack. And like Rei and Saeko, she feels the same way for him as a friend to talk to.

His relationship with Kohta is much like Takashi except Kohta finds him much better than Shido and both are on good terms with each other.

Now comes Shizuka, both have known each other on personnel terms and have a good friendship. Shizuka and Naruto have known each for a while and Shizuka has a crush on the green hue blonde. Naruto knows of this but isn't enthusiastic to return the feelings due to him finding himself busy or he simply thinks it's just a mild crush that will disappear eventually.

However he is wrong.

Shizuka deeply cares for Naruto and would want nothing more than to be beside him. Naruto, like I said before, isn't all enthusiastic about relationships. He already knows about Rika Minami. Also, Naruto has told only hints of his origin to Shizuka but she doesn't really understand and only thinks that he has ideas in wanting to help the world. Naruto really cares for Shizuka's well being due to her innocent personality and kind heart, something that he wants to see more frequent in the lives of other people.

So he's basically a protector to her.

…

Now to the main concept of Naruto 225, he is a clone that was ordered by his God and creator (The Original Naruto) to be sent out into another universe where he will be given a destiny of either being a savior or a destroyer. Naruto has existed in the HOTD world for a very long time and since he's immortal, he knows a lot about stuff.

Naruto's path on whether he is a savior or a destroyer is still unknown to you all but I hope you've made good guesses.

This is almost everything so I only hope you understand where I might be going with this.

…

Now we go to the beginning of the Outbreak and other etc.

It starts out just like other stories that you've read in almost every fanfic involving Naruto and HOTD, carnage, blood and different scenes.

Naruto being a teacher is calm and wishes his class to be calm, but that fails and all are eventually killed (excluding Takashi's group). Now he finds himself killing off his zombified students with some of his Gelel Chakra mixed powers. Most of every of his students dies and are re-killed by him. Naruto not wanting this to happen to Shizuka, he goes off and tries to help her before she turns into one of "_Them"_.

Takashi's already killed Hisashi Igou. Now Takashi and Rei fight their way down in search of survivors.

Saya and Kohta have already gathered together and are working as a team, which Kohta begins his new passion.

Shizuka's already gathered her medical supplies and is getting the rest till Kazu Ishii is bitten. This is not before till Shizuka questions him about his name then bitten. Then both Naruto and Saeko save her and instead of Saeko killing Kazu, its Naruto who thanks him for the "_Nobel Sacrifice_" in his attempt in protect Shizuka.

Later Naruto thinks over about the now deceased Kazu and wonders to himself on how people could be a little bit more like Kazu.

Now we with all of them in one of the staff room, where all of them have come together as a group. This is where Saya has killed her first zombie and shatters where they choose to lay low.

This starts at the point where all try to find out what is causing the dead to rise. This is only a small cut scene so I hope you like a little about Naruto.

* * *

…**_~GC~_**…

"Not to mess with your theory Takagi on the Spanish Flu but, this virus is much like that of the Black Death that occurred during the 7th century and then reoccurred in of the 14th century" Naruto stated as Takagi lifted he glasses up slightly from the bridge of her nose.

It didn't surprise her on the green hued blonde's knowledge in old history. The Black Death was a significant name known throughout the entire history of the world.

"That killed off one third of European's population, eh, Sensei".

Naruto scowled slightly "it was more than just that Takagi-San, the Black Death was one of the most devastating pandemics in human history, killing an estimated 75 to 200 million people and peaking in Europe in the years of 1348–50 CE. While there are many theories of how the plague began, it couldn't change the fact of how deadly it was. The plague reduced the world population from an estimated 450 million down to 350–375 million during the 14th century. The plague reoccurred occasionally in Europe during the 19th century, having the aftermath of the plague to create a series of religious, social, and economic upheavals, which had profound effects on the course of European history. It took 150 years for Europe's population to recover. The plague still reoccurred occasionally in different parts of the world, but it's only in the infancy stage where people aren't able to be infected"

He bit his lower lip, his eyes clenched. That was too much, the course of the most worst pandemics to exist in human history always made him go a little overboard, even when he was there, he could still smell the foul stench of death. He shook his head "sorry, that was a little too creepy wasn't it, I take history too seriously" he sheepishly said as he scratched the back of his head.

Takagi only humph from the sudden change from his seriousness to childish act in an instant. It's not like it was true, but the amount to know how much he knew of such a pandemic was surprising. "_It's not like telling the truth is a bad thing, no matter how horrible it may be, that's the truth and we have to live by it_"

* * *

…**_~GC~_**…

Sorry is that was a cliffhanger but I am cutting through to where I'm going at. Now Naruto explained a history lesson so I hope you liked that a bit

Naruto is smart and like I said he knows some things. Skipping passed that we are at the part where they try to get to the bus where they find survivors and all try to leave the school. Naruto and Takagi already have their theory about the undead only relying on sound.

Like some stories, Naruto takes the idea and is in the middle where he throws the shoe and all of _Them_ go for the shoe.

The kid who is stupid enough to make the sound causes the group to panic (excluding Naruto who is pissed off) and all of them now hurry to the bus. However Naruto, as a teacher finds himself the one responsible for his students and saves the two who died after the one who made the sound died.

I believe their names were Takuzo and Naomi.

Okay so most likely now we're past everything involving the school. The group has saved Shido's group, this is where I'm stopping from my explanation and will writ e it the way a story goes. So I hope you like a little about this and what's going for Naruto.


End file.
